Almost Doesn't Count
by Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin
Summary: During the summer of Harry's fourth year, Sirius' name is cleared. He tries to continue the love he once had with a certain werewolf, but can they get that back? Is all well for them?
1. I'm Free, So Will You Have Me?

Dear readers,  
  
Remember that story we wrote? "A Day In The Married Life"?  
  
Well, it seems that everybody just loves the Sirus and Remus skits. Are we right?...Yes? Good  
  
To quench your thirst for Siri/Remmie goodness, we are writing a story, based on the two chappies in the marriage story, dedicated to everyone's favorite canine couple.  
  
Hope you like it!   
  
~I'm Free, So Will You Have Me?~   
  
"We did it, Remmie! I'm FREEEE!"   
  
A pale black haired man was yelling and jumping in happiness and utter joy. He had waist length black hair tied in a ponytail, navy blue eyes, and a thin yet muscular body. He was about 6 feet tall.  
  
"I'M FREEEE!"  
  
"Calm down, Padfoot! You're going to make a scene!"   
  
This voice came from another pale man about 5 foot nine. He had sandy brown hair down to his shoulder, which was also tied back. His eyes were a startling gold color. He was pale and thin, but quite sexy in his own way.   
  
These two men are none other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The famous canine couple. Our wonderful doggy duo...  
  
I think you've had enough of the innuendoes, right?   
  
In the reality that is the world we live in, Sirius and Remus were together. Yes, TOGETHER. And everyone's bound to find out due to recent events...   
  
Sirius was-  
  
"I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Yeah...what he said. Just now, on July 24 in the summer of 1994, Sirius Black was cleared of all charges.   
  
"Ah, Remmie my love, it's about time we celebrated!"  
  
Sirius took Remus into his arms and swung the smaller man around a bit.   
  
"Sirius, this is going to make me sick. Put me down before I throw up."   
  
Sirius stopped and pouted.  
  
"Oh, alright."   
  
As Sirius put his boyfriend down, the crowd around them whined a bit. They found that display of affection rather cute.   
  
Remus looked when he heard the objections of the crowd.  
  
"Come on, Remus! Give him a hug!,"some called.  
  
"Or a kiss!"   
  
Remus smirked and stepped up to Sirius, running an elegant finger down his lover's cheek.  
  
"May as well give the crowd what they want."  
  
...Sirius hadn't been this happy in almost 13 years...   
  
"So, Mister Black, how does it feel to have your life back?"   
  
...Hours after their little display, Sirius and Remus had decided to go for a little walk through Hogsmeade, on Sirius' suggestion. But, they had been ambushed by reporters from the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and many other wizarding tabloids.  
  
"It feels great, now move."   
  
"Mister Lupin, how long have you and Mister Black been together? Did you give up on him during his stay in Azkaban?"  
  
"Since our fifth year at Hogwarts and no."   
  
"Mister Black!"   
  
Sirius turned around to see who that annoying voice was coming from.   
  
"Oh no...Remus, run!"   
  
Remus turned to see the person they were running from.  
  
"Oh no, not her!"  
  
That's right, kids...Rita Skeeter.   
  
"Mister Black! Mister Lupin! I only wish to ask you a few questions!"   
  
The couple had already taken off...  
  
Rita was now on a mission. She HAD to have an interview with these to hopeless lovers. She WOULD have one.   
  
"ACCIO REMUS LUPIN AND SIRIUS BLACK!"   
  
'Damnit!,'the couple thought together....   
  
"Okay. Now that I've got your attention-"  
  
You've got them tied to chairs too.  
  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions. Okay?"  
  
They only nodded.  
  
"Thank you. But before we begin, if you promise not to run, I'll untie you. Promise?"  
  
No respond.  
  
"Promise or I'll write some very nasty things!"  
  
Vigorous nods.  
  
"Okay then."   
  
After untying the two men, Rita sat down in a chair across from them.  
  
"Okay now-Mister Lupin, what are you doing."  
  
"Getting up to sit with Siri, of course."   
  
Remus got up and sat himself in Sirius lap, occupying himself with Sirius locks of hair and wrapping his skinny arms around his neck.   
  
Rita smiled at the adorableness of the sight before her.  
  
"Now, do you two plan to have Harry Potter move in with you, seeing as Mister Black is his godfather?"  
  
"Of course we do!,"Sirius said, as if he were answering the dumbest question in the entire world,"I could never leave Harry out!"   
  
"Hmm...Very nice...Mister Black, would you say Mister Lupin is an acceptable partner?"   
  
"One, call us Sirius and Remus. Two, he's so much more than that. I could never find the words to describe it."   
  
"Well, Remus, the public wants to know...How is Sirius in bed?"   
  
The couple sat there, aghast for a moment. Talking about their bed affairs in public was never one of their...many fortes...  
  
Sirius smirked and whispered in Remus' ear.  
  
"Tell her what she wants to know."   
  
Remus smirked a bit.  
  
"You're a bad, BAD boy, Siri..."   
  
Remus fidgeted a bit and looked down at his hands while he answered.  
  
"Well, Rita, let's just say that after a go, I don't get up for a few hours."   
  
Rita's smile faded a bit and she stuttered.  
  
"Y-y-yees...One last qu-question...Sirius, what are yours and Remus' plans for the future? Now that you're free, I'm sure you have alot more things open to you."   
  
Sirius fidgeted a bit.  
  
"Well...now that you mention it...I have one particular thing planned..."   
  
Remus looked at Sirius, an expression of confusion evident on his face.  
  
"Sirius, what are you going on about?"   
  
Sirius gently pushed Remus off of his lap and got up.   
  
"I...made up a poem for you, Remmie...I want to read it to you."   
  
Remus, now standing, nodded happily. "Go ahead."   
  
Sirius pulled out a piece of paper. "Close your eyes, Remus. When you feel something unfamiliar on you, open them."   
  
"So many years  
  
Have I loved you.  
  
So many that now  
  
I place no one above above you.   
  
So many times  
  
I've awoken with you next to me.  
  
Your eyes  
  
That's what, every morning, I want to see.   
  
I need you  
  
Like the sun, like the air.  
  
If anybody objects  
  
Hell, I don't care!   
  
Remus, I really hope your listening  
  
This has got to be the most sappy thing in history.  
  
I know we planned this years ago, but I want try again, you see.  
  
It's better now...I'm free...So will you have me?"   
  
Remus now felt something cold and heavy on his left hand.   
  
'What's this?'   
  
He opened his bright eyes to see something he'd never expected in a million years...   
  
A gold and silver engagement ring.  
  
"Sirius, I-"   
  
Sirius lay a finger over Remus' lips.  
  
Slowly, he bent down onto one knee. He took Remus hands into his own.   
  
"Remus Lupin...Can you make me the happiest man in the world?"  
  
Remus sniffled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you join me for this crazy ride we call life?"  
  
Another sniffle.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Can you promise me love for the rest of my days, as I will give you endlessly?"  
  
A few tears came down Remus pale cheeks.  
  
"Y-yes."   
  
Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
"Remus Lupin....Will you marry me?"   
  
Tears now flowed down Remus cheeks freely. The werewolf seemed too shocked to answer again.   
  
Sirius stood there, awaiting his answer. After a few seconds, when Remus was still silent, he began to lose hope.   
  
"Remus?,"he said, frowning a bit,"You...don't have to say yes...It's okay...I was stupid to ask after all these years...Maybe I-"  
  
He was cut off as Remus lips covered his in a demanding kiss. The two stayed that way for almost two minutes until Remus pulled away.   
  
"Yes, I will."   
  
Sirius beamed at him.  
  
"Y-you will?"  
  
"You didn't even have to ask."   
  
The two went back to their kissing and happiness, totally forgetting that Rita Skeeter was there watching them....   
  
~End of Chapter One~   
  
Review and tell us what you think! 


	2. I'm Not Sure I Can

Sandy~Heylo wonderful readers!  
  
Vicky~...Yo...  
  
Sandy~-.-....Anyways....HERE'S CHAPPIE TWO!  
  
Vicky~...Cool...  
  
Sandy~.......V, will you stop that?  
  
Vicky~...What?  
  
Sandy~THAT ONE WORD ANSWER THING! .  
  
Vicky~...'Kay...  
  
Sandy~.o   
  
Disclaimer~We don't own Harry Potter. If we did, we'd be rich. But, since we're not...You get the point!   
  
~:~I'm Not Sure I Can~:~   
  
A month. A month had gone by. A month since Sirius had been freed. A month since Remus accepted his proposal. A month since Harry's life had turned around...   
  
...Today happened to be. Only a few days before Hogwarts begins. And our three can't wait.  
  
You see, Harry will be returning to begin his fifth year with his two new favorite professors coming along.  
  
Remus, due to the incessant badgering of Albus, had agreed to return to teach this year. Sirius, who had been offered the Charms class (due to a few accidents with Flitwick and some charm involving boils and scars), had been all too happy to come along too.   
  
Harry was very happy for the two. In the short time that he'd known Sirius, he had never seen the dark haired man so...utterly happy. Not just because of Remus, but because he had his godson with him.  
  
And Remus. Harry hadn't known Remus that long, but in the short month they had spent together, Harry now knew what the fragile man would say in certain situations.   
  
...But, lately, Harry had noticed a change. Sirius usually didn't like to go anywhere without Remus by his side. The Three Broomsticks, Hogwarts, the kitchen, EVERYWHERE!  
  
But, for the last two weeks, Harry had caught Sirius coming in at about three in the morning with a stupid grin on.   
  
And Remus...he appeared to be breaking under pressure. As if he knew that Sirius was doing something horrible...but just didn't want to ruin his fantasy of perfection that they had of their new life.   
  
They live together. They eat together. They talk together...  
  
But secrets still remain here.....   
  
~:~August 30th~:~   
  
"Where is he?,"Remus asked himself.  
  
It was 2 in the morning, and Sirius was still out at...Wherever he was.   
  
Harry had offered to stay up with him, but Remus, as his second godfather (due to the engagement to Sirius), told him to go off to bed.   
  
'He wouldn't...cheat...Would he?'  
  
Remus had knowledge of Sirius cheating on him many times before. Especially back in school...   
  
~:~Flashback~:~   
  
A seventeen year old Remus walked through the portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"James, have you seen Siri?"   
  
James scowled at that pet name that Remus used for Sirius.  
  
"He left. Said he had someone to see."   
  
Remus' eyes went wide.   
  
"Did...Did he say WHO and WHY?"   
  
"No. But, he's probably off for another shag,"James said casually, flipping through one of his Quidditch magazines.   
  
Remus plopped down on the couch next to James.  
  
"Y-you don't think he would...Right?"   
  
James looked up at Remus sympathetically. He put a comforting arm around his friend and hugged him slightly.  
  
"Honestly, Rem...I don't know. You know he's done it before. So-"  
  
"But he promised this time!,"Remus exclaimed, tears springing into his golden eyes,"He promised that now, it was just me!"   
  
James smiled sadly.  
  
"Well...sometimes Padfoot's a bit...confused-"   
  
James was cut off as the portrait door opened again.  
  
Sirius was back...and it wasn't looking good.   
  
His clothes were ruffled up and his hair was flying in all directions. He reeked of some girl's perfume and was covered in smeared, red lipstick.   
  
"Hey guys...Hey Moony,"he purred,"Man, what a night."   
  
James got up and glared at him.  
  
"Sirius, what did you do NOW?! Remus is-"  
  
"Not going to stand for this anymore."   
  
James and Sirius turned to see Remus on the couch, sending Sirius a death glare.  
  
"Sirius...I tried...I tried and tried and tried again....But I can't do this."   
  
Sirius chuckled a bit.  
  
"Oh, come on Remmie! You had no problem-"  
  
"I've always had a problem with it!,"Remus yelled,"I just never said anything because I hated the thought of losing you!"   
  
Remus fidgeted with the ring on his left hand.  
  
"I can't keep this, Sirius. Or anything else you gave me. This has to stop. The whole thing."   
  
Sirius gaped. Remus was seriously (no pun intended, folks) leaving him.  
  
"But..Remus...what will I do without you?"   
  
Remus glared at him.  
  
"You seem to have been doing fine for the last two years. You go out and bang some random person then come back to me, expecting to get some. Since we started going out in fifth year, all I've been to you is a quick shag to come home to. And I'm through with it."  
  
Remus took the ring off his finger.  
  
"We graduate in two weeks Sirius."   
  
He tossed the ring to the floor.  
  
"When you can commit to a REAL relationship, come see me. But don't think I'll be waiting up for you."   
  
~:~End of Flashback~:~   
  
Sirius had eventually gotten his act together. At least a month after graduation, the two had gotten back together and were even more in love than before.   
  
...But, would Sirius go back to his old ways?   
  
Remus sighed and hugged one of the cushions on the couch close to him.  
  
"He better come back soon."   
  
As if on cue, the door opened, and the sound of giggling filled Remus ears.   
  
Remus got up and gasped at what he saw.   
  
Sirius and...some blonde man. Kissing and groping like there was no tomorrow. Right in front of him.   
  
Sirius, needing air, pulled away. Only to see Remus standing a few feet away. Near tears.   
  
"Sirius,"he managed to croak,"How could you?"   
  
Sirius just looked at him. He seemed drunk and incoherent.   
  
"Ah...Remmie, right?,"he slurred,"Wha' did I do?"   
  
The tears just flowed down Remus reddening face.   
  
He reached for the engagement ring on his finger and slipped it off.   
  
"Sirius...I can't...I...I just don't think I can do this again."   
  
Remus threw the ring at Sirius and ran past him, out the door and into the dark of the outdoors.   
  
~:~Next Morning~:~   
  
SPLASH!   
  
Sirius awoke as water was poured on him.  
  
"What the-"   
  
More water came down on him.   
  
"Oh...You're awake,"Harry said absently, putting down the bucket in his hands.   
  
"Yeah,"Sirius muttered, rubbing the side of his head. He could feel a headache coming on.   
  
"What time is it?,"he asked, squinting a bit.  
  
"Half past noon."   
  
"...Where's Remus?"   
  
Harry's face took on a look of slight anger.  
  
"Sirius...he left. He left you. And I think had every right after what you did."   
  
Sirius' face took on a look of confusion.   
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You came through the door last night with some guy practically humping your leg. Remus couldn't take it. So, he ran off....And left you this."   
  
Harry held out the ring that Sirius had put on Remus finger a little over a month ago.   
  
With wide eyes, Sirius recalled last night's events.  
  
"Oh god...Why?!"   
  
...With a growl of frustration, Sirius curled up on the floor. Sobs escaped his lips...   
  
~:~End of Chapter Two~:~ 


	3. Why Won't You Go Away?

Disclaimer~We don't own Harry Potter. Or "Almost Doesn't Count". That song is by Brandy.  
  
~:~Why Won't You Go Away?~:~  
  
Remus never came back to the house. He had owled Harry and asked the boy to lay his stuff on the doorstep one day. Remus was no longer a resident of Black Manor.  
  
On September 1st, Sirius had avoided Remus at all costs. He sat in a compartment far at the back of the train, where he knows Remus never sits.  
  
They had all been back at Hogwarts for over a week, and there looked to be no sign of anything between them.   
  
Sirius wanted to say he was sorry. That he was a new guy, or at least almost there.  
  
...But, Remus will have none of that.  
  
...Almost doesn't count when it comes to love...  
  
~Remus' POV~  
  
Why do I let him do this to me? We've been back at Hogwarts for barely a month, and already, I'm beginning to break.  
  
He's been trying to apologize.  
  
But I don't want it.  
  
I don't want to need him anymore...  
  
Almost made you love me  
  
Almost made you cry  
  
Almost made you happy, baby  
  
Didn't I didn't I  
  
You almost had me thinkin'  
  
You were turned around  
  
But everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
...He came up to me the other day. Wanted to apologize. I can't believe I ran! That's right...I ran away...  
  
He cheated and it hurts. It hurts so much. That night I ran away, I spent crying. I sat on a bench in some muggle park and cried my eyes out.  
  
...I hoped that letting the tears out would get him out of my system too.  
  
...But crying only does it worse...  
  
Almost heard you saying  
  
You were finally free  
  
What was always missing for you, baby  
  
You'd found it in me  
  
But you can't get to heaven  
  
Half off the ground  
  
Everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
...I remember when we first started going out...  
  
James was so happy. He knew we were perfect for each other. Everything I didn't have, Sirius made up for. Anything Sirius didn't have, I gave him in a form of illicit kisses and hugs by the fire. Sure, maybe even a good shag here and there.  
  
But, Sirius always had a reputation for being a bit of a ...a slut.   
  
I hate to sound so mean, but everyone knew it was true.  
  
So, before a night in my bed, he'd stalk through the halls, looking for anyone who wanted some.  
  
...And all I did was stand there and watch...  
  
I can't keep on lovin' you  
  
One foot outside the door  
  
I hear a funny hesitation  
  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
  
Can't keep on tryin'  
  
If you're looking for more  
  
Than all that I could give you  
  
Than what you came here for  
  
Gonna find me somebody  
  
Not afraid to let go  
  
Want a no doubt be there kind of man  
  
You came real close  
  
But everytime you built me up  
  
You only let me down  
  
And everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
...I used to be able to count on him. But, after a while, everytime we kissed, I imagined him as a new guy.   
  
Ha...Love only half way...I thought of leaving...  
  
But never went through with it...  
  
I got offers from girls AND guys. Not just for a night, but for a lasting relationship...  
  
One I might be able to be in without having my heart gauged out...  
  
Without crying  
  
Without pain  
  
...Without regret...  
  
Maybe you'll be sorry  
  
Maybe you'll be cold  
  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby  
  
From the cruel cruel world  
  
Almost convince me  
  
You're gonna stick around  
  
But everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
...I've decided...  
  
It's time for something new...  
  
No more holding on.  
  
I gave him too many chances in school.  
  
...I gave him 13 years of being a convicted man.  
  
And now, it's time I let go...  
  
So maybe I'll be here  
  
Maybe I'll see ya 'round  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
Almost doesn't count   
  
..He says he's almost ready for us to be...US again...Not just him...That we can go bac to being happy.  
  
I was never happy. Because, no matter what...It's always just HIM.  
  
...And almost doesn't appeal to me anymore...  
  
Everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count.  
  
~End of Chapter Three~ 


	4. Because I Need You

Sandy~New chapter, people!  
  
Vicky~And more sappy than before!  
  
Sandy~And we STILL don't own ANYTHING!  
  
The song here is "Simple and Clean" by Hikaru Utada  
  
~Because I Need You~  
  
September had come and gone for Hogwarts. It was now nearly Novemeber, in fact. Today happened to be October 31st, Halloween, and the day of the big Halloween Dance.  
  
Remus had been doing fine. He avoided Sirius at all costs, and seemed so much happier. He smiled all the time, he laughed...  
  
...No tears...  
  
...Sirius, however, was a different story...  
  
Harry, who visited his godfather's rooms everyday, constantly found the man staring aty old pictures of Remus and himself. He was sinking into a sort of depression...  
  
Sirius and Remus, being the most exciting of the professors, had been chosen to watch over the big event.  
  
All they did was stand on the sides and watch, once in a while glancing at each other, only to turn away sadly.  
  
'I have to talk to him sometime,'Sirius thought as a seventh year couple ran past him and into a dark corner, undoubtedly kissing.  
  
'I can't avoid this forever'  
  
With that, Sirius left his spot from the far left side of the Great Hall and crossed over to where Remus was conversing animatedly with Harry.  
  
  
  
Once Remus realized what was going on, he stopped talking and became engrossed in his shoes.  
  
"Remus, can I....talk to you?,"Sirius stuttered nervously.  
  
Harry, knowing what might happen, left without saying a word.  
  
"I don't know, Sirius. Can you?,"Remus asked,"Or does there have to be some touching involved?"  
  
Sirius winced slightly.  
  
"Remus, I...I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Nobody means for alot of things to happen, Sirius."  
  
Sirius growled a bit in frustration. The music in the Great Hall blared louder, making a conversation impossible.  
  
"Let's take this outside,"Remus suggested.  
  
~:~Outside The Dance~:~  
  
Sirius stood by a bush of roses while Remus was sitting on a stone bench.  
  
"Remus...I need you back."  
  
Remus head snapped up in surprise.  
  
"Sirius...I can't do that."  
  
Sirius got down on his knees and held Remus' hands in his own, staring deep into those golden orbs that used to show love.  
  
"Remus...I need you....To live...I can't do anything without you...Please."  
  
Something pulled at Remus heart, but he ignored it.  
  
"Remus, that night, I never meanbt for that to happen!"  
  
Remus snorted in humor.  
  
"How can you say that? I saw you groping that guy right in front of me...It didn't seem like you hadn't wanted it..."  
  
Sirius sighed and got up, sitting beside the werewolf.  
  
"Remus, I went to the 3 Broomsticks that night to...to-"  
  
"To WHAT, Sirius?"  
  
Another sigh.  
  
"I went there to find Snape...He was helping me plan the wedding, and offered to help me find a secluded spot for us to be alone, without the whole wizarding world watching."  
  
  
  
Remus eyes softened some.  
  
"You did all that...for us?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"For YOU, Moony, for YOU."  
  
While the two stared into each other's eyes, a song came on...  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
"Please, oh baby  
  
Don't go."  
  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
"But then...What happened? What was with that man you were-"  
  
"Snape never showed! I waited and waited, but he never came...I decided to have a drink, just one. And then...this group of people walked over and sat with me..."  
  
Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, wanting him to continue.  
  
"I tried to leave, but they all knew me. They said they wanted to have a few drinks with me. One of them...slipped some strong liquor into drink. By then, I was...VERY drunk..."  
  
"How do I know this is true, Sirius?,"Remus asked, looking away,"How do I know this isn't just some plan to get me back?"  
  
Sirius' head snapped up urgently.   
  
"Remus, the morning I woke up, Harry told me you were gone. Can you guess what I did?"  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"I cried, Remus. For the first time since we were teenagers, I sat on the floor sobbing...I couldn't handle it all...I do love you, Remus. And I tried this time...Rememeber when Lily and James gotr married? I was a good boyfriend then! I stayed by you...Please, just give me another chance!"  
  
You're giving me  
  
Too many things lately  
  
You're all I need  
  
You smiled at me  
  
And said  
  
"Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you will understand  
  
What I meant when I said no."  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
"Please, oh baby  
  
Don't go."  
  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
The daily things (like this and that and what)  
  
That keeps us all busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me  
  
And said  
  
Remus stood up.  
  
"You do love me, don't you?"  
  
Sirius nodded frantically.  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
"...You're telling the truth...I can see it...But I just don't want to get hurt again, Siri...I don't want that anymore..."  
  
Sirius stomach froze.  
  
"What are you saying, Remus?"  
  
"I wish I could prove I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so"  
  
And lately some things are that simple  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
"Please, oh baby  
  
Don't go."  
  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
"Sirius...I can't do this again...I'm sorry"  
  
Remus turned to leave, but Sirius grabbed his arm.  
  
"Remus...Please don't do this to me."  
  
Remus turned to Sirius with tears shining in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius...I can't do this again...Not again...I know you're not lying, but....being together will only hurt us both."  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
It's a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
"Remus, I-"  
  
Sirius cut himself off by kissing Remus, not wanting to talk anymore.  
  
"Remus, please...Give me one more chance. I want to make it work again."  
  
Remus seemed to be thinking deeply. As if that kiss had opened his eyes.  
  
"Don't walk away from me again,"Remus said, wrapping his arms around Sirius neck,"Don't you EVER let go of me."  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
"Please, oh baby  
  
Don't go."  
  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say  
  
"Please, oh baby  
  
Don't go."  
  
Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Sirius' dark eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, Remus...I-"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius...Just listen to the music and dance with me..."  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
It's a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
Remus had his head on Sirius shoulder with his long, thin arms wrapped around Sirius' neck.  
  
He sighed in content as he breathed in Sirius scent.  
  
"I missed that smell," he muttered.  
  
"I missed you,"Sirius said, wrapping his strong arms around Remus thin waist,"So much..."  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
It's a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings  
  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
"Will it be like before, Remus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us? Will we be like before?"  
  
"Nothing's like before anymore, Siri...It'll be better."  
  
~End of Chapter Four~ 


	5. Holidays

A/N~WE WUV ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!...WE DUN OWN IT!  
  
~:~Holidays~:~  
  
Ah, love. 'Tis filling Hogwarts this year. Ron and Hermione are together, snuggling every chance they get. Ginny now had Seamus wrapped around her finger. Harry, although he thought no one knew, was swooning over someone, although no one knew who.  
  
Then, of course, you have everyone's favorite canine couple.  
  
Ever since the Hallowen dance, the two had been closer than ever.  
  
And now, it being time for Christmas, love was just blooming all over in the form of mistletoe kisses, firelight hugs, and snogging under the influence of eggnog. Not to mention all the gift giving going on...  
  
For the first time in many years, Remus was in a surprisingly good mood for this year's holidays.  
  
Of course, that's only because he had no reason to be down and bitter. He had Sirius back, and their relationship was now better than ever!  
  
However, there was only one thing bothering him.  
  
...His family...  
  
No, not Harry and Sirius. Nothing about them could ever bother him.  
  
...Well, except for their untidy habits...  
  
No. The family that bothered him was his own. The people he'd been forced to grow up with. The group of people he'd been born into.  
  
A few days before Christmas vacation, Remus had recieved a letter from his parents...  
  
~/~December 15th~/~  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Sirius was sitting in his favorite chair in his and Remus' quarters, nodding off.  
  
"Sirius, get up! This is important!"  
  
Remus growled as Sirius replied to him in the form of a twitch of his nose in his sleep.  
  
Now, being thoroughly ticked, Remus did the only thing he knew Sirius would wake to.  
  
He took his usual spot in Sirius lap and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Mmmm,"Sirius moaned, slowly waking up,"Evening to you too, love. Can I have another?"  
  
"No! Sirius, I just got a note from my parents!"  
  
Remus waved a rather large piece of parchement in front of Sirius half drooping eyes.  
  
...Only now they weren't drooping. Now they were wide, alert, and slightly tinged with fear.  
  
"They...They finally decided to send it, huh?,"Sirius asked nervously.  
  
"You figured they would send something to us?"  
  
"Well, your parents never actually liked me...Hell, they HATE me! I doubted that they would just let us get married and all without stirring up a bit of trouble."  
  
"I honestly hope you're wrong...Should we open it?"  
  
Sirius paled some.  
  
"Y-yeah. Open it. It can't be that bad, right?"  
  
"Mum's learned how to disguise howlers,"Remus informed, slowly opening the letter.  
  
Sirius instantly paled even more.  
  
"Do you want to read it, or should I?,"Remus asked.  
  
"You. They're your parents."  
  
Remus cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Dear Remus, how are you?-Well, that's a nice start!-We were ever so happy to hear of your plans to wed. However, it disappointed us that we had to hear through wizarding newspapers and not straight from you and your spouse-to-be.-How formal.-How is that old mutt, Black, anyways? Still the same troublemaker?-Oh, they certainly do love you!-Anyways, we plan to have you and Black spend Christmas here with us. You remember the address. Reply A.S.A.P to confirm. We love you, Remmie! From, Mummy and Daddy.-...They make me sound so spoiled!"  
  
By the end of the letter, Sirius was shaking with laughter.  
  
"You-they-....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Remus couldn't help but chuckle a little.  
  
"So, do we go?"  
  
"I guess....but what about Harry?"  
  
"He'll come with us, of course! He deserves to spend this Christmas with people that love him."  
  
"But, will your parents-"  
  
"Their house is huge, Siri. It'll be fine!...So, do you still want to go?"  
  
"I guess...But only if-"  
  
"If Harry agrees to go. I agree. We'll let this be his choice!"  
  
As you can probably already guess, Harry agreed. He had always wanted to meet the people that had raised his favorite professor and the soon-to-be-spouse to his godfather. Not just that, but he wanted to see how they would react to Sirius and Remus lovey-dovey moments.  
  
So, to save time, and a bit of your sanity, dear readers, we will fast forward this to December 23rd...  
  
~/~December 23rd~/~  
  
Harry, Sirius, and Remus sat on the train that would bring them to the trail to Lupin Mansion, Remus' childhood home.  
  
Harry sat comfortably next to Sirius, his head resting on his godfather's left shoulder. Remus sat on Sirius' right, absently playing with a stray lock of Sirius' hair. Sirius, wedged in the middle, was enjoying the scent of his his lover and the happy look on his godson's face.  
  
All seemed well....  
  
"I have to warn you,Harry,"Remus said, breaking the peaceful silence,"My family's not as nice as they seem."  
  
Harry came out of his serene trance and stared at Remus.  
  
"I always thought that your family would be-"  
  
"Like me?,"Remus finished.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"They are nothing like me, Harry. I tried to satisfy them, they just want more. 'Be more like you sister.' or 'Why can't you be normal for once? Try to be more like your brothers.' My Dad's like Albus, but very silent and...scary. My Mum's like Mrs. Weasley, only alot more vengeful. But, they're okay."  
  
"How many siblings DO you have?,"Harry asked, now curious.  
  
Remus took a minute to count.  
  
"If no one has died since I last spoke to them....five. Two brothers and three sisters."  
  
"Are you the youngest?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Alwyas have Mummy and Daddy on my tail."  
  
Harry's curiosity deepended.  
  
"What's it like having so many siblings?"  
  
"Well, there was this one time...."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Mummy!,"a small boy screamed,"Mummy!"  
  
A woman with dark brown hair ran downstairs.  
  
"Yes, Remmie?"  
  
The small boy that had yelled for her looked no older than two. He was very small with sandy brown hair, unlike his mother, and golden amber eyes.  
  
"Mummy,"he whimpered, sniffling,"Jason stole my teddy beaw!"  
  
"I did not!,"came a yell from upstairs.  
  
Renna Lupin, Remus' mother, rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  
"All of you, downstairs, NOW!,"she hollered.  
  
Thundering footsteps sounded as the other five Lupins ran down the steps.  
  
"Line up,"Renna ordered,"By age."  
  
The five of them lined up, oldest to youngest.  
  
Jason Lupin, the oldest and most athletic Lupin child. He would be eighteen in three days. He had just graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
Amy Lupin, the second child and first girl. The most sensible of the bunch. She had just turned fifteen a month ago, and was going to her fifth year of Hogwarts once vacation was over.  
  
Jamie and David Lupin, the twins. Jamie, the girl, was the hyper one. David, the boy, was the calm, creative one. Together, the two terrors could bring down a house. These two eleven year olds would be starting Hogwarts soon.  
  
Then came little Bonnie Lupin. The quiet one, whom had the biggest soft spot for Remus. She always had her nose in a book, and took pleasure in playing with her baby brother. Bonnie had only turned seven a few days ago.  
  
And finally, little Remus Lupin stood by his mother's leg, latching onto it while sniffling a bit.  
  
"Which one of you has it?,"Renna snapped.  
  
"Has what?,"Jamie and David asked in unison.  
  
"Remmie's teddy bear."  
  
Jason burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, he still wanted that?,"he teased,"I chucked that old thing into the garbage yesterday.  
  
Although he was a toddler, Remus was quite smart. He quickly understood what his oldest brother had said...and he didn't like it.  
  
Before Renna could even yell at her eldest son, her youngest son burst into tears and wails.  
  
"I WANT TEDDY!,"he screamed, clutching onto his mother's leg even harder.  
  
Renna's eyes snapped shut as the toddler's nails dug into her skin.  
  
"Does anyone have an idea of how to fix this?,"she snapped.  
  
The five older children glanced at each other.  
  
Then the four oldest of the group stared down at Bonnie.  
  
"Hey, bookworm, think of something!,"David snapped, clasping his hands over his ears as his baby brother's wails got louder.  
  
Bonnie quickly thought of a solution.   
  
"Jason, tranfigure something into a teddy bear."  
  
"What? We're in the kitchen. What do I use, an apple?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Here!,"Renna snapped, handing Jason a piece of parchement.  
  
Muttering a spell, the piece of paper turned into a replica of Remus' favorite teddy bear.  
  
"Teddy!,"the toddler squeal, latching onto the stuffed animal.  
  
"And tomorow, Jason,"Renna snapped,"You will go into Hogsmeade and buy a REAL replacement for Remus' teddy bear, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"the teen grumbled.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"I got it, I got it!"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Sirius had now disolved into fits of laughter. The three were now walking down the trail to Lupin Mansion.  
  
"That doesn't seem so bad,"Harry said.  
  
"Oh no? When I got older, my brother attacked me on my way to the bathroom for that. I broke a few fingers....And I never did get another teddy bear."  
  
Remus' face now took on an expression of anger.  
  
Sirius still couldn't help but laugh.  
  
...Until they reached the gates.  
  
"Here we are,"Remus muttered, swinging the gates open and leading Sirius and Harry to the front door.  
  
"Why don't you knock, Sirius?,"Remus requested.  
  
"Because it's YOUR parent's house."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Nooooo way! Your family, you knock!"  
  
With a sigh and a deep breath, Remus worked up enough courage to knock on the door.  
  
"Coming, coming!,"a voice rang from inside.  
  
"There's Dad,"Remus whispered to his companions.  
  
A man answered the door. He looked fairly young, despite the white and grey streaks in his light brown hair.  
  
"Remus, is that you?,"he asked, a smile brightening his face.  
  
"It's me, Dad,"Remus answered.  
  
Rmus would've said more, had he not been cut off by another voice.  
  
"Jaques, who's at the door?,"a femal voice called.  
  
"There goes Mum."  
  
~:~End of Chapter Five~:~  
  
CLIFFY! ^_^ What will Remus' mother say? What will his father do? Will Remus EVER get a replacement for 


	6. You Know, I Now Hate Holidays

~:~You Know, I Now Hate Holidays~:~   
  
"Remmie!,"a female voice squealed, rising an octave when it hit the second syllable.   
  
Sirius and Harry had to cover their ears. They winced as that high pitched yell rang through their ears.   
  
However, Remus just stood there, looking as if it were nothing new at all.   
  
Putting on what Harry and Sirius could tell was an act, Remus put on a smile.  
  
"Yes, Mummy, your pride and joy is home!,"he called, smirking at the title he gave himself.   
  
A dark haired woman came to the door, pulling Remus in and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, Remus!,"she squealed again,"It's so wonderful to see you!"   
  
Within half a second, Remus was enveloped in his mothers arms, feeling like he was merely ten again, instead of a few years shy of fourty.  
  
"Mum,"he wheezed, his face turning colors,"Please, let go. Need air."   
  
As his mother let go, Remus inhaled deeply and opened the door, revealing a very frosted and shivering Harry and a rather purterbed Sirius.  
  
"Aw, who is this adorable boy?,"Mrs. Lupin questioned, her eyes on Harry,"Did you and Black already start a family? Is he adopted? Or is he biological? What's-"  
  
"No, mum,"Remus deadpanned,"This is Harry potter, Sirius' godson."   
  
In another repeat of Remus' entrance, Mrs. Lupin pulled Harry in and, again, slammed the door closed, observing Harry.   
  
"Oh, my!,"she began,"I never thought I'd get to meet you, Mister Potter! You're so small and skinny! What does that godfather of yours feed you? How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen, ma'am,"Harry answered, his face flushing.  
  
Mrs. Lupin instantly wrapped Harry in a hug.  
  
"Well, Harry, I'll be sure to put some meat on your bones before you leave this place. I promise you that,"she said, a glint in her eyes.   
  
Harry was instantly a bit scared.   
  
"And YOU Remus!,"Mrs. Lupin exclaimed,"If Harry is skinny, then you are a twig! Is it the full moons, honey? Do you eat well?"   
  
Remus face was now a tomato red color that Harry was sure he'd only seen on Ron's head.   
  
"Muuuuum,"Remus whined,"Stop it, that's embarrassing. I'm not a baby."   
  
"Maybe not, but you'll always be MY baby. Now, why don't you and Harry go and sit down in the kitchen. It's still early and I was just preparing breakfast."   
  
As the color faded from Remus' face and his mother walked away, Harry opened the door to find Sirius there, shivering and sitting on one of the suitcases that the three had carried along.  
  
"Sirius,"Remus began,"I warned you. Just remember that, I warned you."   
  
~/~In the Kitchen~/~   
  
Sirius, still cold, was sipping on some of the tea that Mrs. Lupin made for him, although it was not done out of total kindness. Remus had to argue with her for about ten minutes before she agreed.   
  
"So, Remus,"Mrs. Lupin began again,"How have you been? Any new jobs? How's Albus?"   
  
"Albus is fine,"Remus answered, grabbing a tree shaped cookie from the plate in front of him,"He gave me a teaching job at Hogwarts again. It's very pleasant."   
  
Harry watched in amusement as Remus avoided his mother's eyes. Mrs. Lupin would ask a question about Remus well being and such, and Remus would merely chew on the same cookie that he'd had in his hands for the last ten minutes, his eyes on the floor.  
  
Sirius was still drinking the tea in his hands, his eyes shifting from his lover, to his godson, to the floor, and back to the starting point to begin the process again.  
  
"What does Black...I mean SIRIUS do?,"Mrs. Lupin asked.  
  
"He's teaching Charms at Hogwarts. Fillius had an accident over the summer, so he's filling in for the year,"Remus replied.   
  
No one even noticed that someone had entered the room.   
  
Until...  
  
"Remmie!,"came a male voice.   
  
"Wha-Eep! Put me down, Jay! I mean it! Put me-Ah! That tickles! Nooo!"   
  
Sirius and Harry laughed as Remus was picked up and tickled by who they assumed to be his older brother, Jason.   
  
"Jason, put your brother down,"came a strict male voice.   
  
The two siblings turned to see their father, Jaques, entered the room.  
  
"Aw, come one, Dad,"Jason whined playfully,"I've just giving my baby brother a playful hello."   
  
Jaques eyed his two sons and nodded.  
  
"Proceed,"he ordered playfully.   
  
Jason continued to tickled Remus.  
  
"Noooo,"Remus whined, laughter taking over his words,"Daddy!Heeelp! Hehehehhe. Jason stop it-Ah. That's not-eheheheh-STOP IT!"   
  
Harry was sent into a fit of giggles, along with Sirius, as the two sibling played together, looking to be more like teens than the adults they were.   
  
"Hey, what's with all the laughing?,"came a female voice,"Is that Remus I hear laughing?"   
  
Another brown haired person entered the room.  
  
"Amy, help!,"Remus begged,"Cant-ahahaha!-take tickling-ahahaha!-much longer!"   
  
Jason sent his sister a look that simply said "Don't you dare".   
  
Amy, knowing that her older brother would get her back later if she helped Remus, sat down and grabbed a cookie, watching the scene.   
  
"Siiiirrriii,"Remus whined,"heeeeelp!"   
  
Remus didn't get to say more as he dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.   
  
Sirius would have helped, if two other brown haired people hadn't rounded on him.   
  
"So, you're Sirius Black, eh?,"the female asked, her eyes glittering and her head cocked to the side,"Remmie's lover?"   
  
Sirius nodded, afraid that she might do something.   
  
"I'm Jamie!,"she chirped,"and this is my twin, David."   
  
She pointed to the man standing behind Sirius, that looked to be a male version of herself, only with more height.   
  
Sirius smiled nervously.  
  
"umm...hi."   
  
"Who's the kid?,"David asked,"Did you and Remmie do the 'Bad Thing'?"   
  
Sirius blushed, stuttering while he tried to answer.   
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter,"Harry said nervosuly,"Sirius is my godfather."   
  
"Hi Harry!,"Jamie chirped again, enveloping Harry in a hug.   
  
Jason had finally quit tickling Remus, now out of breath and satisfied with his handy work.   
  
Remus sat in his chair, in a huff. His hair had been pulled out of its previous neat ponytail. His clothes were ruffled, and his face was red due to all his laughter.   
  
"Thanks alot, Jay,"he mumbled, fixing his robes.   
  
"So, this is Sirius?,"Jason and Amy asked in unison, staring at the black haired man in front of them.   
  
"Have we met before?,"Amy asked.  
  
Sirius nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Remus had invited me over for the summer in our fifth year at Hogwarts. I think I met you,"he replied.   
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember you!...You sure have grown,"she purred, eyeballing him up and down.   
  
"Lay off, Amy,"a new voice said,"He's Remus', not yours. You're already married."   
  
Remus turned to the doorway to see his favorite sibling, Bonnie.  
  
"Thank you, Bonnie,"Remus said cutely, scowling at Amy.   
  
"What?,"Amy asked innocently,"I was just making a general observation."   
  
Sirius, Harry, and the rest of the Lupins watched as Amy and Remus exchanged banter for a few minutes.  
  
"Wolfboy."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Arse."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"...Flegger!"  
  
"What the hell's a flegger?"  
  
"I don't know...but it's what you are!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Err...Damnit!"   
  
Remus smirked in triumph.  
  
"I always win, you should know not to compete by now."  
  
Amy scowled and stalked off.   
  
"Moving right along....,"Bonnie began,"How's my favorite baby brother?"   
  
"I'm your only baby brother, Bonnie,"Remus replied, hugging his older sister tightly.   
  
"So, Sirius,"David asked,"Are you and Remus having fun being together again?"   
  
"David,"Remus snapped,"Please don't start that."   
  
"We're just looking out for you,"Jason said, pulling his brother into a hug,"Wouldn't want our baby brother to end up heartbroken and alone."   
  
'This Christmas will be fun,'Harry thought, smirking.  
  
'I'm in trouble now,'Sirius thought, Mrs. Lupin's eyes on him.  
  
'This is going to be the longest Christmas ever,'Remus thought, his siblings attacking him again, sending him into another fit of giggles.   
  
~:~End of Chapter Six~:~  
  
REVIEW! ^_^ 


End file.
